The Beginning!
by Kittafan8900
Summary: Stein and Spirit's past...everything is okay until Stein's dark side awakens...Rated M for later blood and gore...no yaoi...multi chapter...R & R please
1. Chapter 1

There was a boy...he was ridiculously pale with dazzling turquoise eyes, and he had bright crimson hair as well...he was...well...I'm not good with guys but if he would have been a girl, she would have been beautiful...then he suddenly turned at me with an angry yet calm look...

"What, never seen red hair before? Sure go ahead and make fun of me all you want!" he abruptly said looking at me straight in the eyes...I took a moment to think of a reply...

"Actually no...there are no redheads where I come from..." I managed to say looking away from him...

"Furthermore of a reason to make fun of me, no?" he said...I believe he didn't really want to say it...but he was really angry...I could see it...

"Uhm...why should I make fun of you?" I managed to say again...

"What?-" he asked and then he started laughing...why was he laughing? I wasn't capable of comprehending that...and I probably still can't now...

"You're an original one...aren't you?" he managed to say in all of his laughing...original? What did he mean by that?

"Oh, the name's Spirit Albarn by the way...just Spirit is okay" he said with a calm smile on his face...

"Uhm...Fanken Stein...you can call me Stein..." I said...why I had just given my name to a total stranger was a mistery to me...

"Stein huh? Weird name..." he said not really paying attention anymore...

"Well...pardon me but Spirit isn't so common..." I said with a small chuckle...why was I smiling over something so stupid?

"I guess so..." he replied and laughed along with me...I liked him...he made me smile so easily...

"Anyway...you don't seem from around here...?" he asked probably already knowing my answer...

"Uhm...no...I'm new here..." I said shyly trying to hide my face...why was I blushing? I don't know...

"Where do you live?" he asked turning even more curious...

"Uhm...here at the academy..." I said looking away scratching the back of my head...

"You don't live with someone? You're parents?" he asked again...but it didn't bother me...

"I'm an orphan..." I lied...my mother was dead...but I hated my father more than anything...I hadn't seen him for such a long time...

"Don't worry...I'm one too..." he said, but his smile turned...fake?

"If you don't mind me asking...with what grade did you enter DWMA?" he asked removing his smile for a second...he was probably not wanting to renember his grade...

"Uhm...I believe it was 99.94...out of 100..." I replied...he widened his eyes and slightly opened his mouth...

"99.94! Are you...kidding?" he asked in shock...

"Actually...now that I think about it...I think it was 99.96..." I replied...yes...If I wasn't mistaken it was 99.96...

"You're a GENIUS!" he said full of surprise...

"Uhm...thanks..." I said slightly blushing...I was being praised...I believe my mother was the last one to have done that...eight years ago...when she was still alive...

"Those glasses of yours aren't just for show then..." he joked...and I admit that I had smiled...

"What class have you been assigned to?" he asked...with a little twich..still in shock from before...

"Biology..." I said still blushing...

"Really? Me too! Great, we're in the same class!" he said...with that, the bell rang...it would have been my first lesson ever in DWMA...I was excited...

"I wonder who I'll get to partner up with..." he said moving his neck slightly as he walked along with me...

"Oh...are you a weapon or a meister?" I asked...I normally wouldn't ask these things but...

"Weapon, a Scythe to be exact...and I'm proud of it too!...You?" he asked looking back at me...

"Meister..." I said with a small smile...I was too proud of being one...

"Hey, who knows...maybe I'll get to partner up with you!" he said laughing...it made me smile to think that I could have partnered up with him...

As we got to class we sat close to each other in some free seats that were there...front ones...figures...

Before I had been able to sit down, the professor called my name...probably to introduce me...

"Stein, please come here for a moment!" he asked "Yes, right away sir" I simply replied leaving my books on my desk...

"Class, this is your new classmate, Franken Stein, please welcome him..." he said...with that I introdced myself properly...

"Hallo, my name is as the professor just said, Stein, I'm 13 years old and I'm a Meister...pleased to meet you..." I finished with a little fake smile..."Okay Stein, you may go back to your seat..." said the professor not even looking at me...I hated his behaviour...

As I got back to my seat where Spirit was, he had a confused look...so as I sat down he asked...

"You're 13? You jumped two years?" he asked looking at me in surprise...yes, I did jump two years...I was considered to be too smart for the other ones...

"Yes, I jumped two years...I was too smart..." I said with a chuckle, he didn't laugh, he just stared in wonder...that amused me!

"Okay class, open your books at chapter 19, we will now talk about necroscopy..." the professor said adjusting his glasses in place...I was shocked...necroscopy already? Excellent! I thought to myself...

"Eww...I hate necroscopy..." mumbled Spirit in a low voice..."Really? I find it fascinating..." I said with a smile...

"I guess it's interesting...but it involves dissecting something..." he said with a disgusted look...when I heard the word dissection sparkles came to my eyes...that's the reason why I got bullied at my old schools...I was the weird and disgusting one...I'm smart, kind, willing...I'm perfect...if it wasn't for the fact that I am my father's son...it was only a matter of time before Spirit would find out...

But I was too happy to care...I was going to finally dissect something again!...I quickly raised my hand...

"Yes, what is it Stein?" asked the professor "Uhm...excuse me...but what is the specimes we are going to examine to conduct an autospy?" I asked with sparkling eyes...

"Now Stein...who said we're going to dissect something today? I understand you're smarter than most in this class but please follow the normal pace...okay? We're only going to talk about necroscopy..." answered the professor with a laugh...because of that question of mine everyone was looking...damn it...I knew my cover wouldn't last long...I didn't do it on purpose...Spirit was looking too...but he didn't ask anything...he just looked at me...with a smile...why was he smiling? Did he think I was joking?...

I later noticed that Spirit and some others took their jacket off...so I did too...against my own will..."Are those scars?" Spirit asked lifting my arm slightly..."Yeah...they are..." I replied not too happy with the outcome..."How did you even get these? These are a LOT!" he asked examining them closely...

"Uhm..." was all I managed to say...so he asked again..."How did you get these?" still examining..."W-which one?" I asked...there was a total of seven...so he looked at me with a questioning look...

"Uhm...this one?" he pointed at one..."That one is my father's doing...along with those other six..." I said looking away, I was angry...to renember my father...so he looked at me with wide open eyes...but the professor interrupted us...

"Mr. Albarn and Mr. Stein...if you're going to talk then do it outside..." he said angrily, slightly raising his voice...

"Yes sir...excuse us..." we both said heading for the door...once we were outside, Spirit didn't miss the chance to ask me some more...

"H-How many scars...do you actually HAVE?" he asked again with wide open eyes...so many questions...but since it was him...it didn't really bother me...so I lightly lifted my shirt to reveal my abdomen showing a total of nine scars...his face became pale...

"I have nine here on my abdomen as you can see, one on my neck, seven on my right arm as you saw, three on my left arm, four on my left leg and eleven on my right leg..." I replied simply...no use keeping it a secret anymore...it was only a matter of time...his face became even paler...

"Y-Your joking..." he said..."No...I'm not...don't believe me?" so I lowered my high neck on my shirt to reveal the scar on my neck and I then lifted my right trouser to reveal my eleven scars...he was really scared now and he took a step back..."A-all...your father's doing?..." he asked "Well...not entirely...I often cut myself apart for information...I'm going to be a doctor after all...but for now...I only dissected my left arm...with three scars..." I replied calmly showing my exposed left arm...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was in my room at the academy...it wasn't anything special but good enough to live in...it was early...5 in the morning to be exact...classes wouldn't start till 8...but I couldn't fall asleep anymore no matter how I tried...I heard it was forbidden to walk around the school when classes hadn't yet started...so I decided to take a walk outside...not all the way to death city but close...it was the middle of winter so naturally it was cold...but I didn't expect for it to start snowing...It didn't bother me so I kept walking...I didn't know my surroundings well since I had just come there...so I tried not to go too far...it was cold...during my walk I saw an old house...a wooden one...just like the one I used to live in with my father...I hated him more than anything...I hated him for treating my mother so badly...for leaving us so many times...for not caring when my mother died...for cutting me apart for his own research...for being my father...for turning me into a complete freak...for not having any kind of mercy when he dug my organs out...

...for having created me...

I kept on walking ignoring the house...I kept on walking and walking...it was so cold I couldn't feel my feet anymore...

You could say I had escaped from him...I had managed to escape after being locked in a room for who knows how many years...

Police looked for him, they chased him until he didn't throw himself under a bridge...in front of my own eyes...before he jumped he looked at me with yellow furious eyes and a smile...he was going to get his revenge on me...police told me not to worry...he jumped...he was dead...but I knew my father was still alive... he would never die...not before taking his revenge on me...so I ran away as far as I could...I was scared...even if he really had died...he would haunt me as a ghost...or he would be waiting for me in the after life...I later received news...they had spotted him...he was alive just as I predicted...so I ran away again even further...I wanted to fulfill my dream to be a meister...that's why I came to death city...he would never come here...he would never know...

"Hey...Stein is that you?" said a familiar voice...I looked up to see turquoise eyes staring at me...I looked some more to see who it was and I saw red crimson hair...but of course, it was Spirit...who else was that beautiful?...

"Hey...what are you doing half naked in the snow?" he asked with a serious expression...I slightly chuckled...

"Well...at least I'm not in a T-Shirt like you..." I said, he laughed too...

"Well, what are you doing out here anyway?"...he asked...

"Taking a walk...you?..." I simply replied...

"I was going to school..." he replied as well...it started snowing even more and before we could even start walking, we were completely soaked...we hurried back to school...but it still wasn't time for the lessons to start...

"Well Great..." said Spirit with an annoyed look...

"We're soaking wet and we can't go around the school to warm up..." he said...so then I had an idea...

"We could go to my room...I have spare clothes..." I simply said...already walking there...

"Great! Thanks..." replied Spirit with a small smile on his face...I showed him the way to my room...

"Wow...this is one small room..." he said as sat down on my chair...

"It doesn't bother me...I can live in it..." I simply replied heading for the drawer to get some extra clothes...

"Here's yours..it should fit..." I said throwing a sweater towards him...

"Thanks...yeah it fits..." he said removing his soaked shirt exposing his white pale skin to the cold air...so pale and thin...it looked so smooth and soft...a scalpel would have sliced right through it...I thought...but I immediately removed that thought from my mind...only my father would have done such a thing...too bad I was his son...

"Uhm...is there something on my face...?" asked Spirit looking at me...I hadn't realized I was staring a him the whole time...

"Yeah...I mean no...sorry..." I replied slightly blushing...

"Uhm...okay..." he replied looking away to put on the sweater I gave him...but still...he looked like such a perfect specimen to experiment on...plus he was a weapon...maybe weapons were different from meisters...

I quickly got rid of that thought and I went to changing myself as well exposing all of my scars...I noticed a slight pale look on Spirit's face...but he knew it already so it didn't surprise him as much as I thought it would have...anyway, he promised to keep it a secret...he was a good person...a real friend...

"Okay so now what...?" asked Spirit throwing himself on the chair again..."We can't go outside and we can't go around the school..." he finished looking at some of my papers...(without asking permission) probably to avoid boredom...

"Uhm...I don't know..." I honestly replied...closing my drawer to face him...

"What are you boys doing in here? Spirit, did you do something again?" I was startled and gave a small gasp...I believe I had closed the door...but Miss Evans truly surprised me...Spirit looked up to the teacher with an annoyed look...probably because the teacher would have never believed him...

"Oh...I gave him permission to enter my room ma'am..." I quickly said looking up at her from the floor where I ended up because of the scare..."Oh I see..." she replied lending me a hand to get up..."Uhm...excuse me ma'am...we're here with nothing to do...could you please give us permission to access to the school rooms?" asked Spirit...I can tell she was about to say no to Spirit...apparently she wasn't too fond of him...so again I interrupted her...

"Yes...could you please ma'am? We won't cause trouble..." I asked so her eyes turned soft..."Very well then...just don't cause any trouble or disturb anyone okay?" she said leaving the room as we both nodded...a smile came to both of our faces..."I hate her...but she IS hot..." said Spirit waving at her from behind as I looked at him as if to say "stop it or she'll see you"...but instead...

"You're quite explicit aren't you? And you know she's too old for you no?" I asked looking at him chuckling but instead I received a small nodd from him...I wasn't good with love affairs...I didn't know what love was...I had never felt attracted to someone else ever before...

"Well...we now have access to the school...where do you want to go?" asked Spirit slowly walking down the hall as a sign for us to start going...

"What about the Library? I heard it's enormous..." I suggested with a small smile...

"You want to go to the LIBRARY?" he asked with a weird look...was it that strange? It was full of unknown information to me...so I thought it was a good option...

"How about the girl department? It's empty now so who cares...right?" he suggested with a laugh...I wasn't too happy about that option...not at all actually...we would surely get in trouble...so I gave a look of uncertainty...thankfully the bell rang...it was time for classes to start...time sure did fly...we both were slightly disappointed that we couldn't go where we wanted but...it didn't take long for students to start flying into the school...they were all dressed formally...why was that?...

"Oh damn! I forgot to wear a formal dress! Today they'll choose who to partner us up with! And they'll give a body examination!" said Spirit looking surprised...I didn't know that they would have partnered us up today...I didn't know anything...anyway...we weren't dressed formally...but we weren't THAT bad...the clothes I kept were all slightly old fashioned so...we headed to class to arrive late as usual...we quickly sat down as the professor started explaining..."Okay class...as you all know...today is the day that you partner is chosen...you will have to do everything in your power to turn your weapon into a death scythe...you will have to collect 99 souls that are on Shinigami-sama's list and 1 witch soul...it will be a long course and it is almost impossible to achieve this...so the best of luck to everyone..." finished the professor to receive a small round of applaus...I was nervous...paring up with someone...I noticed Spirit was excited...

"Okay...first up...Adams Katy...you will be pairing up with...Mason Alex..."

"Yes..." the two said sitting close to each other...surprisingly...they didn't know each other...but they weren't disappointed...

"I hope I get to pair up with a cute girl..." said Spirit with a wide grin and red cheeks...

"Next up...Albarn Spirit...you will be pairing up with...Franken Stein..." said the professor...

"WHAT?" we both shout out at the same time lifting ourselves from our seats...my glasses almost falling off because of the sudden movement...

"If you two have a problem with it then go to Shinigami-sama..." said the professor...

"Oh no...there's no problem sir..." replied Spirit in my stead...we sat back down...I quickly pushed back my glasses into place with the tip of my finger while he ran a hand through his crimson hair...we faced each other...and we started laughing and laughing...tears almost came to my face and as I tried to wipe them off and my glasses almost fell again...while he was well...literally laughing his pants off..."Great!" he managed to say in all of his laughing..."...And you said you wanted a cute girl..." I said making us laugh even more, at this point I couldn't hold them and a tear came down my face...that caused quite a few people to look at us but at the time we didn't care...

"Okay okay boys...quiet down a bit so I can continue... okay?" said the professor giving us a small smile...

"Yes sir..." we replied and we quit laughing...well...at least we attempted to...when we finnally managed to shut up completely...we faced each other again with a serious face..."Well...I hope that we can become good partners...please turn me into a death scythe!" he formally said "Yes...I will do my best, let us combine our powers and work toghether..." I replied formally as well...but I couldn't stand it and I burst into laughing some more...and he did too...even louder than I was...I hadn't laughed like that in years!...It wasn't even funny...but I was happy!...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was in my room sitting at the desk, studying...It wasn't long before I heard someone knock on my door...who could it be at this hour? Probably the professor to hand me some grades or something...I lifted myself from my desk ready to give a polite welcome but as I was heading for the door...

"Hey Stein, pack your stuff!" said Spirit bursting into my room causing me to fall backwards...he had a wide smile...he helped me get up so I took the chance to ask...

"I'm moving?" I asked...he replied with a little giggle and turned towards me..."How'd you like to come live with me? Actually, you have to, we're partners no?" I was shocked...I never took in consideration the thought of living with Spirit...he lived alone too...I was excited...happy...

"Well...I take your smile as a yes?" he grinneda at me...I was smiling? I didn't even notice...I took a little deep breath and looked at him...

"Even if I say no...I have to right?" I said smiling, he replied giving me a brotherly hug, it made me blush...no one had even dared to do that to me...why was I so happy about something so little? He was warm...just what I would have expected from him...

"Well? What are you waiting for? Pack your stuff! We have to go back to my place before lessons start, okay? Don't worry, I already told the professors...they know you'll be leaving..." He said picking up some of my stuff here and there...I honestly didn't possess many things...only what I needed...four sets of clothes...books...glasses...and a picture of my mother...so it really didn't take long for Spirit to pick it all up..."All set?" he asked ready to head out of my room...My room was now empty...I nodded as we headed out..."You sure you have everything?" he asked "Yeah..." I replied putting my scarf on...as we went outside, it was as freezing as the day before..."You live in death city?" I asked rubbing my hands toghether placing them in front of my mouth..."Nope, but close!" he said with a cheeky grin..."Okay..." I replied...

It didn't take long for us to arrive in front of a small house..."I live here...it's small but cute...I'm at the 3rd floor..." he said looking towards his balcony...I looked too...indeed it wasn't big but never as small as the room I had back at the academy...

We went up the stairs...how was Spirit able to lift all of my stuff so easily...that I don't know...he took the keys out and opened the door with a slight kick...with that he went inside putting my things on the floor in an angle near by..."Well? Come on in, don't be shy..." he said removing the paper from his mouth..."Oh right!" I said letting myself in...it was a comfy place...big enough for two people..."I've got to go to the bathroom a sec, make yourself at home!..." he said heading towards the washing room...with that I sat down on a small sofa in what apparently was the living room...I liked it...

"Oh, start getting ready and put some nice stuff on, today is examination day!" he yelled from the washing room...examination day? What was that?...anyway, I followed his order and started changing into something a bit more...elegant?..."Oh and if you're hungry just go get something from..." he said coming out of the washing room but interrupted what he was saying after getting another glimpse of my scars...it took me a few seconds to realize that was the reason he suddenly stopped talking...so I quickly put my shirt on to hide them..."from the kitchen..." he finished looking away...I don't know wether he felt sorry for me or if he was simply disgusted by such a sight...I was used to it...naturally, I knew my body like the back of my hands...I had almost forgotten that it wasn't normal to possess such scars...but either way...he knew about my scars so was he so surprised?...

"Uhm...Stein...how are you going to show yourself today? They're going to examine you're body...it's necessary for the soul wave lengths..." he said looking back at me..."They're going to examine my body? That would blow away my cover! I would be surely sent away, after I worked so hard to be able to get in the academy!...I - " I went in panic, I didn't know what to do...I had almost started crying...but my glasses hid that...

"Stein wait, don't lose it!...I'll see what I can do! I'm sure they'll understand!...plus you're one of the top students, they would never send you away!" he said holding me by my shoulders looking at me in the eye...he could clearly see now that I had almost started crying...but it didn't matter...

"Come on, it's time to go!...build up some courage okay?" he said pulling my arm slightly..."O-okay..." I managed to mumble...

We arrived at the academy and we sat at our desks...that day seemed to be passing so slowly..."This time...it wasn't the teacher to come in directly...but it was the school nurse...she was a beautiful woman without any doubt...I could see that Spirit thought the same by the look on his face...

"Okay class, as you all know, today we will be examining you're bodies to see if there are any problems...weight, bones, muscles and so on..." she said with a big smile...she was such a show off...she was clearly showing her nice body to the boys with that short skirt and open shirt of hers...I hated when a woman would do that...not that I ever understood those kind of things..."Now everyone please divide yourselves in two groups, girls and boys" we followed her instructions and separated ourselves from the girls..."Okay, could the girls follow me in the nurse's office please? The boys will follow after we're done with the ladies...okay?" I noticed a small sigh from Spirit..."You think we can go spy on them?" he said landing his chin on the desk..."I have bigger things to worry about, no offense..." I replied looking away...he raised his chin..."Oh...right...sorry..."he said looking away as well...the time they took to examine the girls seemed endless...I was so worried about what they could have told me...what the other boys would have thought...but Spirit looked at me reassuring me that it was going to be okay...I trusted him...but I knew that he also didn't know the answer to my examination...suddenly we heard some girls talking as they entered the classroom..."Okay...will the boys please come with me for their examination now?" asked the teacher with a little fake smile...or maybe it was a real one...I don't know...I was terrified but Spirit patted my shoulder as a sign of incouragement... we were taken in a wide room...the nurse's office...I had never entered that room...she made us wait in line so she could examine us one by one..."Malvin Mason come here please..." she asked...she gave an abdominal examination, arm, head and leg examination...that scared me...everyone was going to see me...my cover was sure to be blown..."Okay, next up...Spirit Albarn..." she said..."Yes..." he replied...she made him remove his shirt to reveal his pale skin...apparently I wasn't the only one to think it was beautiful...him movements were so gracious when he lifted his arms...they were so perfectly thin and fit...I couldn't help it...the thought of burying my hands and puling his organs out passed through my head so many times...and his skin...the scalpel would run right through it...creating a perfect line...he would lose blood that would match the color of his hair...creating a beautiful concoction of colours...I grabbed my arm and shaked that thought out of my head...I could never do that to Spirit...he was my best friend...it was all my father's fault...only he could have made me think of such horrible things...but still...Spirit was just so perfect..."Franken Stein please!" asked the nurse...I was scared...she was surely going to report me...but Spirit gave me a smile...and so I went on...

"Yes miss..." I sat on the chair in front of her...in front of all the people in that room...I simply removed my shirt..as if I didn't possess any scars...all the boys slightly gasped as Spirit simply looked away..."Okay Stein, please inhale...and now exhale..." I did was she ordered...she was faking she didn't see anything...why? It's as if the scars weren't there..."Lift your arm to in a straight line please...okay" again, I did what she ordered...she then gave me an abdominal examination..."Okay Stein, you're fine except for a small case of anorexia..." I was fine? She dared to say that I was fine with all of those scars decorating my body? And anorexia?

"Your muscles are well built too!" she dared to say that too...my scars didn't exist...was she faking it on purpose? Tears almost came to my eyes..."I want you to keep eating a 3 course meal every day and come back in 2 weeks okay?" she asked with a serious tone..."Yes miss..." I replied putting my shirt back on heading out the door...to my surprise, Spirit was waiting for me..."Well?" he asked..."What?" I simply replied looking away...the small light of the candel reflecting in my glasses...he had a serious face..."She didn't say anything...it was as if I didn't even have them..." I replied looking back at him, his turquoise eyes staring deep into my jade ones...

He didn't reply and a long awkward silence passed...

"Uhm...Stein...could you tell me more about your father?" he asked...the moment I heard those words I shuddered...I trembled holding my arms with the fear of falling...I tried to reply but...the thought of my father scared me...I could see him...he was there with a knife wanting to fulfill his revenge...he took a few steps coming closer...and closer..."S-stay away..." I said...everything was dark, all I could see was him..."Stay away!..." I said again falling on my knees..."Now now Stein, is that the way you should talk with your father?" he said smirking looking at me with those yellow eyes...I renember those eyes...whenever I would have seen those, it would have meant torture...he ruined my life...he was getting closer..."Renember Stein...I created you...have more respect for your father..." he said, he was now right in front of me, my legs couldn't move..."NO! STAY AWAY!" I cried when suddenly I felt someone shaking my shoulders..."Stein? STEIN! What's wrong? Get a hold of yourself!" said Spirit looking at me with a worried look...My father? Where was he? "Where is he? WHERE IS HE!" I cried..."NO ONE'S HERE BUT YOU AND ME!" yelled Spirit...I looked around me, he wasn't there anymore...I sighed in relief...my head hurt so much...why?..."Come on...let's go back home and get some rest...you need it...you're just a bit shocked with what happened today..." said Spirit...why was he so kind to me? "I don't know what I'de do without him..." I thought...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was dark...I recognized that room to my despair...I was tied to..a metal bed? My wrists desperately tried to break free from the metal cuffs...but I ended up bruising myself instead...my shirt was lifted exposing my torso to the cooling air..."Great my son, you're awake?" I saw a man dressed in a white stained coat...the moment I recognized his voice I started to whimper...unable to scream from the fear...I franatically tried to free myself again bruising my wrists and ankles..."Now Stein, don't damage your precious body...It'll be a waste..." said the man..my father...getting closer with some kind of container in his hands...He raised my head trying to make me drink it...I wouldn't open my mouth at any cost! Never...so he gave a heavy punch in my stomach causing me to cough out and almost faint...he immediately took the chance to open my mouth and pour the liquid inside...it didn't take long for that drug to take effect on my body...I felt my muscles slowly rotting, my organs falling apart, my blood rising to my head...I screamed and screamed trying to hold on to something...anything...mean while my father took notes of my reactions giving a wide smirk...the pain was too much to bare, I couldn't even scream anymore and fainted...

I woke up screaming for a second...I realized it was all a dream...I shivered at the thought of my father...I was on a bed...I didn't recognize it...where was I? My head hurt so much...I looked at the time...It was past midnight...I groaned...

I was at Spirit's home...that's right, I moved in with him...yesterday...where is he? I lifted myself from the bed to walk in another room and I saw Spirit sleeping on the couch...barely big enough for someone to lay in...he looked so...peaceful...as if he didn't have a care in the world..."I'm going to turn you into a Death Scythe even if it's the last thing I do!" I said looking at him in his sleep...

I went in the kitchen to get something to drink, maybe that would help my headache...I opened the fridge...it was...empty...I frowned a bit...so I took a glass of water instead..."I can't believe he dosn't have anything in his fridge..." I said..."Well excuse me that my fridge is far from your liking..." said Spirit standing at the kitchen door rubbing his eye...I didn't mean to say that out loud...

"Anyway...are you okay? You lost it yesterday..." he asked in a serious tone..."I think so..." I replied looking away...

Suddenly we heard a noise from the floor...it was a mouse...why was there a mouse there?...as soon as it saw us he tried running away but Spirit quickly ran in front of it catching it..."I finally caught you, you little nuisance! Maybe now you'll stop running around my apartment huh?" he said holding it giving an evil smirk...the mouse was desperately trying to get away barely getting enough oxygen...Spirit had no intention of harming it...but the way that mouse was trapped...it made me twitch...I wanted to rip it apart...hearing his screams...I would dissect it...cut out every part of his body...no..I couldn't!...it would have been terrible...but...the way it moved...

"Uhm Stein, you okay?" asked Spirit..."Huh? Oh yeah...sorry..." I replied...I had dazed out..."Anyway...let's go back to bed..." said Spirit lifting the mouse from it's tail to look at him..."I'll deal with this nuisance tomorrow..." finished Spirit...he put the mouse in a vase and put a book on top of it...he then went back to the door..."Well...Good night!.." he said yawning..."You too..." I replied as he left the room...I decided it was time to go back to bed as well...after a few minutes or perhaps hours...I heard some squeaking...it was the mouse from inside the vase...I twitched again...I tried to ignore it...but the squeaking got louder...I couldn't help it anymore...but I couldn't...it just...I couldn't! Then I heard noises of it trying to free itself...with that I cracked...against my own will...I headed for the kitchen...my fingers twitching along the way...I removed the book from on top of the vase to get the mouse...I quickly grabbed it by the neck before it could even try to make a false move...I was grinning and laughing...I got a knife...any kind of knife would have been able to get the job done...I slammed the mouse on the table still grabbing it's neck tightening my grip...I placed the tip of the knife on it's stomach...no I couldn't...this was wrong and I knew it...it suddenly squeaked in an attempt to get away...with that I dug the knife deep in it's stomach...it's squeaking got louder...the knife cut through his body as if it were a feather...blood came out of his little stomach and mouth staining my hand and the knife...I couldn't take it anymore...I just began cutting the mouse to pieces and pieces...piercing it's body drawing it's organs out...cutting arteries wich caused it's blood to squirt on my face...I laughed laughed...I kept cutting it apart even though it was long dead...even though I couldn't hear it's screams anymore...I completely skinned it...I gouged his eyes out...I cut off it's jaw...it's arms...it's leg...it's tail...until it couldn't even be considered a mouse anymore...I was a mess...the was blood all over my body...my whole face...my hands...my whole arms...my torso...I then stopped...I got whatever was remaining of the mouse and slammed it on the floor making some of it's blood squirt against the wall and on the floor...the kitchen was a mess...blood everywhere...I started to kick the remains of the mouse that were on the floor...I stomped it...stepped on it...everything...I laughed and laughed...I picked up the remains with my hand tightening my grip on it...causing pieces to fall on the floor from between my fingers.."STEIN!" I heard someone scream my name...it was Spirit? I looked at him...he was on his knees looking at me with a pale look and almost teary eyes...I then realized everything...everything that I had done...the mess I had made...I let go of the remains causing them to fall on the floor...I fell to my knees as well almost screaming...no...I did scream...I placed my hands on my face...before looking back at the mess I had created..."W-WHAT IS...WRONG WITH YOU?" screamed Spirit with teary turquoise eyes...What was wrong with me? It's simple...I am my father's son...that's what I wanted to say but I was too shocked to say a word..."Y-YOU'RE CRAZY!..." yelled Spirit again...that's why I hated my father...I had now lost my best friend...he would never forgive me...and he would never believe me...I looked at the floor...my jade eyes staring blankly..."Hey...you wanted to know more about my father?" I asked still staring at the floor...I received no reply..."Okay...I'll tell you...he made me into what I am now...he would dissect me...cut me to pieces...destroy me...he locked me into his laboratory for months...they seemed like an eternity...I renember being tied to a metal bed...I couldn't get free no matter how much I tried...I would hear his voice...I would scream just at the thought of him...he would simply pour acid on top of me...or place my organs inside out...I would scream and scream...the more I screamed...the more he smiled...he ruined my life...one day I couldn't take it anymore...I wasn't tied...he was turned preparing his scalpel...I picked up whatever I could have found...it was a knife...I stabbed him from the back...I got his spine...he fell on the floor crawling in pain...I laughed at the sight...I placed myself on top of him...his yellow eyes looking at me with rage...I stabbed him again and again...I then ran away...out of that laboratory...out of that wooden house...it didn't take long for the police to find me...they found out about everything...but my father wasn't there on the floor anymore...he had run away...they spotted him and chased after him...all the way to a bridge...it was snowing just like now...he looked at me again with with those yellow eyes...he was going to get his revenge on me...he jumped down...but he didn't die...he would never die...not until he wouldn't have fulfilled his revenge...in fact I was right...they spotted him months later...he was still alive...but they lost sight of him...so I ran away as far as I could...they locked me up in a mental school...as if they could actually understand or solve any of my problems...they didn't know anything...not a thing...how irritating! I just wanted to tear people apart...When I was in that school, I looked at the brats playing just like the teacher told them, and I wanted to puke...when I think about them clinging to their desks, staring straight at the blackboard and taking notes...I felt like I was going to wet myself...as time went by...I wanted to fulfill my dream to be a meister so I got better and stronger...And the realm of madness inside me grew...do you know what it is that stopped me? Yeah, I was scared...I thought of what kind of person I would become or that as long as I had fun, anything was okay! A long time ago...a bunch of moronic doctors tried to analyze my narcissistic rage...like they were solving the mystery from a novel, smiling all the while..."Did something happen to you in the past? Something that left a negative impression on you?"..those idiots tried to use logic for everything! I hated that...it was torture...so I ran away...I ran away with the burden of having killed one of them...I was still stained with his blood when I went out...I ran as far as I could...I didn't care about anything anymore...as long as I could get away... it was fine...later on...an orphanage found me...they took care of me...I studied and studied and I did everything I could to get into Shibusen...my father is still out there searching for me...he'll find me one day...and here I am now...the madness inside growing wider by the second...and the more I desperately try to fight it...the stronger it gets...the only thing to do is to satisfy it's desires...don't you think?"...I looked at him...Spirit didn't move from the position in which he was earlier...he didn't say a word...not because he couldn't...he just didn't know what to say...or at least that's what I believe...I lifted my shirt once more..."These...are what my father left behind...did I mention he's the one that killed my mother in front of my very eyes? These scars will never heal...they will stay here forever and ever...my mother was the only person in this world to have actually acknowledge me...you're the only person aside from my mother to have actually cared about me...but if I keep staying with you-" "Sooner or later you'll end up with dissecting me?..." finished Spirit..."Correct..." I replied...

"Well...now you know the truth..." I said lifting myself from the floor..."I'll go back to live at the academy..." I finished heading for my room...but Spirit grabbed my arm..."Where are you going?...listen...whatever happened to you...you'll still be you...and...you just have to fight the madness-" "IT'S NOT SO DAMN EASY!" I said...I couldn't take it anymore..."I could dissect you any minute!" I said..."But you're not going to do it..." he replied "Yes...I...No!..." I didn't know what to say...

"Stein I-"

"Do you have ANY IDEA of how many times the idea of DISSECTING YOU has passed through my mind? The idea of ripping your guts out?"

"Do you still want to right now?"

"Yes..."

He looked away as well...crimson hair covering his face...I felt my arm twitch...so I quickly grabbed it in an attempt to make it stop...Spirit noticed...he turned around to look at me...the twitching got worse..."Stein?" I couldn't take it anymore...his shirt was unbuttoned and I could see him abdomen...I wanted to cut it...yes...who tells me I can't? I want to!...the twitching got worse and worse...NO! I can't!...I mustn't!...I...damn it the twitching got worse! "Stein!" yelled Spirit grabbing my arm again...the one that wasn't twitching..."I can't take it anymore!..." I said...I was laughing...I stared blankly at the floor...it was full of blood...I looked at myself..I was full of blood too..."Hey Spirit...you know what? Your hair is the same color..." "My what?...Stein? What's wrong?" he was now shaking me desperately...aww...he was so cute...I just wanted to cut him apart...I wanted to...so much! I grabbed his neck with one hand slamming him against the wall...the way he tried to get away...it was...adorable! I added my other hand over his neck...I tightened my grip...I wanted to! His neck was so pale it was frustrating...

he grabbed my arms and tried to make them pull away...he almost succeded so I slammed him against the floor...adding my weight on top of his body...to reinforce my grip...he was just so...beautiful...his coughing got worse...he tried to scream but instead he simply gave a little whimper...what a cute little sound...

"C-can't...breath...St...ein..." he managed to say...it surprised me..."I'm sorry Spirit, I can't quite understand, if you have something to ask...just say it!..." I said chuckling burying my nails deep in his throat...I wanted to cut him apart so much! It was unbarable...just..."P...lease...Stei..n..." he opened his turquoise eyes to look straight at me...with that I snapped...I screamed...I immeadiately let go of his neck falling backwards...Spirit immediately breathed inhaling a good load of oxygen in his lungs...tears in his eyes...he coughed placing his hand on his neck looking at the floor...his neck...it was...blue...I tightened my grip so much that his neck turned from white to blue...I...I almost killed him...no...this can't go on...this is all my father's fault...I ran as fast as I could to get the knife on the floor...I laughed histerically...I lifted my sleeve exposing my scars to the cooling air...it was twitching again...I wanted it to stop...stop twitching...stop it!...I took a deep breath and stabbed my arm...again and again...and again...everywhere...but it didn't stop twitching...it kept on going...at a certain point it hurt too much...I couldn't stab it anymore...oh hell...compared to my father's torture this was nothing...I giggled...I stabbed it one more time...I then placed the knife on my throat...I was going to do it...this couldn't go on.."STEIN!" I turned around...I saw Spirit placing a knife against his throat as well..."STEIN! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU KILL YOURSELF...I WILL TOO!" no...I don't want him to! Why should he die? I deserve to die...I'm the one who has to die...I looked at him..a drop of blood escaped from where he had placed the tip...I let my arm fall to the ground...letting go of the knife...with that Spirit lowered his arm as well...letting go of the knife making it fall..."It's not fair...why won't you let me die?" I asked looking at him crying..."You don't deserve to die!" he replied lending me a hand to get up.."Hang on...I'll go get some bandages...if you make one false move..." he said as he was about to leave the room..."Okay..." I replied...it didn't long for him to come back with some bandages..."Lift your arm..." he said smiling...his voice was like the one of an angel...I did as he ordered and soon my arm...the one I had stabbed...was fully treated..."We'll have to go to the nurse's office tomorrow...we certainly can't tell her you stabbed yourself..." he said laughing...he was laughing? I almost killed him...why was he doing that?...it's as if nothing happened...

"I'm sorry..." I said crying..."I'm really sorry..." I looked up at him...his eyes full of kindness..."It's okay..." he replied...I let out a smile too...I was happy...

"Cheer up! Tomorrow we'll have our first mission!" he said clapping his hands once..."Okay..." I replied.."Ah! But first!..." I said grabbing a bandage placing it around his neck..."I'm fine...really!..." he said..."No...because of me...you're not..."...I finished..."Thanks..." he said..."No, Thank you!" I replied...and we both laughed...


End file.
